The present invention relates to a packaging machine for preparing paper containers filled with contents such as flowable foods.
Such packaging machines are adapted to close one end of a tubular container blank by folding and pressure bonding for the closed end to serve as the container bottom. The bottom thus formed, although generally flat, slightly bulges outward owing to the resiliency or the like of the blank, so that the container does not seat well. Accordingly, such containers can not be placed with good stability on display.